


Be Careful What You Wish For

by stellardrift



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellardrift/pseuds/stellardrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne picks up an old lamp and something strange happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "Be Careful What You Wish For"

Maybe it was something about the strange design on the vase, or the way the turquoise color seemed to glow ethereal, in the candlelight that prompted Michonne to pick it up.  It was dusty, like most of the things in the abandoned antiques store.  The writing looked like some ancient language.  She pulled her sleeve up to wipe off the grime and get a better look.  As the palm of her hand grazed the surface, she felt the vase stir.  In fact, it was now warm.  It had been cool to the touch only moments ago. 

Disturbed, she decided to put it back but as she reached out to place the vase back down, it slipped, sliding across her other palm as it fell neatly onto the shelf.  The vase rocked back in forth precariously for a moment.  Then, impossibly, it began spinning.  Michonne backed away but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the vase, now obviously moving of its own volition.  Blue smoke began drift out of the top as it spun faster and faster. 

The smoke was pouring out now; falling into a large cloud before her.  Michonne’s right hand gripped her katana, even as her legs failed her.  A shape began to take form, a very human shape.

A blonde woman stepped forth from the smoke and smiled, “Hello, master.”

Michonne had her against the counter with her sward at her throat in a moment.  She growled, “What are you?”

“I’m a Jinn,” her eyes faltered but only for a moment, “You did open my lamp, did you not?”

“I just picked it up.  I didn’t open anything.”

“But you did open it,” the blonde smiled again.  “Or else I wouldn’t be here talking to you.  And since you opened it, that makes you my master.  That means I will grant you three wishes.”

She must have seen the pause in Michonne’s face, as she continued, “Anything you wish.”

Michonne stepped back, releasing her hold on the Jinn.  A million thoughts raced though her mind, Mike, her brother, the apocalypse.  “Anything?”

The blonde’s smile only grew.  “Anything.”


End file.
